The Proposal
by TheSuperLeague
Summary: READ! DIANA IS ABOUT TO BE DEPORTED AND THE ONLY WAY SHE CAN SAY IS IF SHE MARRIES A U.S. CITIZEN, AND WHO BETTER FOR THE JOB THAN THE INFAMOUS BRUCE WAYNE. THIS PAIR ALREADY FIGHTS LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE SO EXACTLY HOW CAN THEY POSSIBLY SURVIVE? WITH THE HELP OF THE BAT FAM OF COURSE! FOLLOW THEM ON THEIR ADVENTURES OF BACHELOR PARTIES, WEDDING DISASTERS, AND A HILARIOUS HONEYMOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So this is my new story. It takes place at the beginning of Justice League Unlimited although other characters may come into the picture every so often. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Plans from Superman

"Come on Bruce."

"No."

"Its the only valid option left."

"No."

"It could actually benefit you both."

"No."

"Is it worth loosing her from the league?"

He paused for a brief moment, "No, but there must be another option."

"There isn't. All of the male members of the league are either in a relationship, married, or not the appropriate age. Plus you two have been seen in public together on more than one occasion."

Bruce sighed before breaking his gaze at his monitoring screen and turning to face Clark, "I don't know if you noticed, but batman is not exactly the marrying type."

"But Bruce Wayne could be."

Batman stopped typing, "You mean Bruce Wayne the playboy? He isn't exactly the marrying type either."

"Sure he is. Plus its not like you'll be in wedlock forever. You can get a divorce once we figure out how to keep her here and why Cadmus wants her deported so badly."

Bruce returned his attention to the screen, "It will never work. No one will actually believe we're couple."

"Oh really?" Clark crossed his arms, "I can see the headlines now, Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire playboy, engaged to the most beautiful superhero in the world!"

No."

"Well, it would be a real shame if Bruce Wayne's biggest secret somehow slipped into the press."

Batman stood up to face him and growled, "You would compromise my identity?"

Superman shrugged, "Maybe, but their are other options. Bruce wayne is an obvious womanizer who's longest relationship has lasted two weeks tops. So maybe he is hiding something else. Like oh I don't know... his true passionate feelings towards men."

The Bat was shocked for a split second before he glared at The Man of steel, "I could turn around and do exactly the same thing to you."

Superman decided to change strategy, "Come on. Marrying Diana would not be so bad. She's smart, kind, and probably the most beautiful person on the world."

"Then you marry her," Batman said as he sat back down and continued typing.

"First off, I'm not really a national born citizen, and I'm kinda involved at the moment."

"And I take it Diana has already heard of your little plan," this caught Clarks attention.

"Well no... When the team, minus you and Diana of coarse, came up with the idea after she told us about her situation the other day."

"I don't know why you keep pushing this, Diana and I don't exactly see eye to eye. And I am perfectly aware that we both have very strong personalities that often clash resulting in less then minor fights. Now if I actually agreed to your little plan, I'm pretty sure we would kill each other.

"Oh come on. You'll barely see her more than you do already. Granted she will be staying in your manor."

"I have not yet agreed to this yet," he growled through his teeth while giving Clark his famous bat glare.

Clark sighed, "Just please think it over. I have to go. I've got a date to catch. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bruce gave a small nod before Clark flew out of the caves secret entrance.

"You should do it."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"You deserve something good in your life for once," Dick said as he walked out from the shadows, "You really are like a father to me and I believe that Diana will be good for you."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"Umm yea! Why don't you do something for yourself just this once. I've seen the way you well... don't completely not care about her."

"Oh Ple-"

"Don't deny it. You are always first to her side when she's down in a fight or in some type of trouble. And you know you enjoy your little bantering sessions. Not to mention all of the flirting you two do at all of the Wayne foundation charity events."

"Thats not the real me and you know it."

"You're right and maybe you should let someone else in to see the real you and how amazing that you is. And who better then the princess of the Amazon herself! Plus I think you need someone who knows both sides of your life and respects them. Not to mention that I'll have to move out of the manor eventually and you need someone looking out for you," he said with a smirk.

"Tim and Damian are here along with Alfred. And you invite Barbra over enough to say that she practically lives here."

"Point taken. Just consider what I said," Dick smiled before turning to head up to the manor.

When he heard the door shut he let out a sigh before he started assessing the options he had and the pros and cons to each decision.

* * *

"Well? What did he say?"

"Nothing much."

"Has he gotten back to you? Its been a whole day," Bart Allen whined to Clark, "Before I was dating Iris, I would have killed for a chance with her."

The man of steel laughed remembering all of the attempts the Flash made at Diana on many of their beginning missions, "No, not yet. He seams to still be on the fence about it. I always thought those two might get together but certainly not in these circumstances."

"Are you telling me you never had any feelings for her?"

"Yes Clark, do tell?" Batman swooped and took a seat across from Superman and next to the Flash.

They both stared at him until Superman spoke up, "Well?"

"I have decided to agree to your proposition, but you are going to be the one explaining all of this to her."

Superman gave him a huge smile before responding, "That's fine, but you have to be there to."

Batman scowled.

"Oh lighten up bats," the Flash gave him a clap on the back, "And I call throwing the bachelor party!"

Batman glared, "You are to tell no one about this. She hasn't even heard about this."

"Batman's right. Only the people who came up with the idea can know. That means this secret has to straw between GL, Hawkgirl, J'onn, Diana, and the three of us."

The flash rolled his eyes but nodded none the less, "Yea yea. I get it. My lips are sealed. But I'm still helping throw the bachlor party," before Batman could respond he got up and darted down the closest hallway at lightning speed.

Batman growled as he swiftly stood up, "I take it back Diana won't be the death of me, he will."

Clark chuckled at his friend as he watched the black figure disappear deeper into the watch tower.

* * *

"Diana," Bruce called as he saw the Amazon preparing for her normally scheduled workout session by doing a few simple stretches.

She looked up as the Bat was striding over to her.

"Come to the manor tonight at 7,"

"Oh? This is quite forward of you. But we've gone over this, you're not my type," she smirked as Batman stared at her in bewilderment. She gave an small chuckle that snapped him out of his shock.

"No. What I meant was to talk... Just talk," she raised an eyebrow as she went back to stretching her hamstring's, "With Clark and I. We may have a solution to your current predicament. If you will agree to it that is."

"Ugh! I had almost forgot about that."

"So you'll come," it was more of a statement than a question.

She paused for a moment, "Yes."

"Good, wear something nice. Oh and don't be late." and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Diana smiled to herself as she thought about the night ahead.

* * *

**Well... What do you think so far? I'm pretty much finished with the next chapter so I'll post it once i get 5 reviews. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter as promised. And thank you to everyone that reviewed. It means a lot and feed back is always a good way to improve. Without further adieu, Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're late," Bruce, still in uniform, said as he glared at the Amazon. Diana was holding a black leather clutch and was wearing a tight black cocktail dress covered in a black lace that went down slightly past her elbows and down mid thigh.

"W-w-wow. Diana you look... Wow!"

"Thanks Clark," she gave him her best smile before glancing over at Bruce. He was still glaring but this time at Clark. He realized she was watching him and quickly turned away.

"Is this alright Bruce?" she questioned with a small cheeky smirk.

"It's..." he gave her a once over and smirked, "Acceptable," Bruce raised an eyebrow in amusement as her smile fell and she rolled her eyes.

Clark cleared his throat, "Umm. Yes. Well... We should get started then," Bruce and Diana nodded as they each took a seat at the small table, "Great. OK. Well to start off, you don't have to agree to any of this Diana. The rest of the league thought of this idea and Bruce had heartily agreed."

Bruce growled, "What Clark is trying to say is that if you got married to someone then you could stay in the states."

"I don't know if you forgot," she scowled at the Bat, "But I am an Amazonian Princess! Sworn off to all men! Do you really think I can spend the rest of my life with a man I don't even know!" she huffed.

"Ah but neither of those things are a problem." Superman interjected, "You can get a divorce once this whole Cadmus thing blows over."

Wonder Woman paused, "Well maybe... If I can convince my mother that it would be purely for the sake of me staying on the league... But that still leaves the problem of actually finding a suitable man that would agree to marry me."

"We got that covered too," Clark smiled, "Bruce here would love to have your hand in marriage."

Silence.

"Are you serious?" Both men nodded at the Amazon, "It does seam like a decent plan on paper but we don't know how long we would actually have to pretend to be married. We can just barely get along as is."

"Yea but you have the founding leaders of the justice league to help you out. Plus Bruce isn't that bad once you really get to know him."

"Like you've had that honor," Bruce smirked as he tried to lighten up the mood slightly, "And don't worry Princess," she looked up at him, "I'll behave myself."

Superman, knowing he was joking, gave a small chuckle. Wonder Women however, didn't find it amusing in the least, "This is serious!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But I am actually up to this. I even thought out a foolproof plan to keep Cadmus from questioning. our relationship status."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we announce our marriage out of the blue, no one will actually believe that its real."

"But its not real."

"Yes but we can't let them know that or else you'll be deported," he said in a voice as if he was explaining it to a five-year-old.

"Like I don't know that!" she snapped.

"OK lets all just settle down," Superman interjected, "Bruce has already told me about how this plan could actually work and its a pretty good idea. See you two will be caught by the press tonight at an exclusive restaurant. I will be the one who anonymously tips the press off about where you guys will be. You guys will run away before they have the chance to ask any questions but trust me, your pictures will be on every magazine and newspaper in the world. Three to four days later you two will be caught leaving the manor together. I'll be the one to take those photos so you guys don't have to deal with the real press. That weekend is the annual Wayne charity event for the Gotham Orphan foundation. There you will go as Bruce's date and announce that you two have been in a secret relationship and now are engaged to be married in six weeks. Which is three weeks before you would have been deported, so it doesn't seam that suspicious. Now you both are going to have to prove that you two really know each other and act like a real couple, so Diana, you will be moving into Wayne manor effective immediately. For now just move in and make it look like you've been living there for a while."

Diana sighed, "I can't believe that I'm actually agreeing to this," she mumbled then, "OK, when are we leaving?"

Bruce smirked, " As soon as I get changed. And Clark, remember we are going to The Fox Garden so make sure the photographers are there by 9."

"Great, I'll see you guys later."

As soon as Superman left Bruce headed to the stair up to the Manor, "Aren't you coming princess?" he said as he looked back to the dazzling Amazon who hadn't moved an inch.

"Oh! Umm... Yes," Diana said nervously as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll have Alfred give you a quick tour around while I get ready," Bruce said as they arrived in his study upstairs.

As if on cue Alfred walked in, "Hello your Highness. I'm sorry to hear of your current predicament, but I assure you that you will be very comfortable here," he finished with a smile.

"Thank you Alfred, and please call me Diana."

"Very well miss Diana, and I apologize in advance for Master Bruce's hostile behavior towards you. As you start to get to know him he should warm up to you more."

Diana gave a small laugh, "You know I'm right here?" Bruce said as he brushed passed her earning a playful smack on the arm. He glanced at her one more time before heading upstairs to get ready.

* * *

**I know. I know. It was kinda short and a little boring but I had to do it at some point. I'll try to update within the next week but no promises. If you want something else to read check out my other story. **

**Oh! And don't forget to review! (Batman's watching ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Here it is. Its a little longer and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all of he positive reviews!**

* * *

Flashbacks and #19

It took Bruce all of ten minutes to take a quick shower and put on his expensive Giorgio Armani suit And grab his Black coat. He straightened his tie and took a something out of his private safe before walking downstairs. He entered the kitchen area to find Diana and Alfred laughing over two cups of tea.

"Yes, and at the meer age of eight, Master Bruce dressed up in a pink cape and actually attempted to fly by jumping off the first story balcony."

The Amazon practically choked on her tea as she laughed and coughed at the same time, " Once a hero, always a hero," she responded after regaining her composure.

Bruce smirked and cleared his throat from behind her causing her to almost drop her teacup.

"I think that would be enough embarrassing stories for one lifetime." Bruce commented as he glared at Alfred. The old butler didn't even flinch.

"Well sir, she is part of the family now."

Bruce sighed knowing better then arguing with him.

"Well? Shall we?" He offered Diana his hand as she stood up before leading her out the front door.

"I take it we can't ride in the Batmobile?"

Bruce gave her a dark chuckle before responding, "Unfortunately no. And I wouldn't get your hopes up. Besides Robin, no one gets to ride shot gun. But I hope a Lamborghini will suffice for the night."

She rolled her eyes at how protective men could be over cars then smiled and waved back to Alfred who was standing in the door way. Bruce revved the powerful engine as a clear sign for her to get in the car.

A million thoughts were flying through her head. She had known Bruce for quite a while. In the form of Batman rather than the richest playboy in Gotham of corse. But that wasn't the real him either. It was almost like he was balancing two fake lives. She could only catch rare glimpses of his true self. But when she does, those scarce moments brought a smile to her face. Diana smiled to herself as she remember one of their most recent missions.

_Flashback_

They had just finished rescuing the last couple of people from a huge fire that had set the children's orphanage ablaze. A small boy, no older than 8, was being restrained by an officer as he attempted to climb into ambulance. She walked up to the police man and was about to go ask what the problem was when Batman silently stepped in.

"Batman!" the boy cried as he stopped struggling and lept to the Dark Knight.

Bruce went down on one knee so that he war eye level with the boy before asking, "What exactly is going on here?"

The officer was about to respond when Bruce silenced him with a glare reserved for some of the most injust criminals in world. He turned back to face the small child and waited for him to begin.

"Its-its my sister. She has a breathing problem and I barely got her out of the smokey building when she passed out. The hospital people said they are taking her to the hospital and not letting me go with her. But I have to! We're all each other have!"

Bruce nodded once before taking the boys hand and standing up, "Can I tell you something?" the boy nodded, "You have one of the best and most rare quality that people have these days. Bravery. And that alone makes you a true hero. I promise I will do everything I can."

He then turned the medics in the ambulance who were quickly packing up to leave. He picked the boy up and placed him on one of the side seats next to his still unconscious sibling. The medics were about to protest until they saw who had put him there.

"There isn't a problem with this is there?" he asked in a near threatening voice. They all shook their heads no as they got in the back.

Right before the door slammed shut the boy leaned over the head doctor and smiled with a sweet toothy grin, "Thank you Batman!"

Diana smiled as she turned to talk to Bruce. He had disappeared. Without a trace.

The next day

Diana flew to the hospital carrying an assortment of colorful stuffed animals and other small treats. It was a slow day for crime so she decided to spend the day with the kids who were now housed there after the fire. Luckily the league had gotten to the fire relatively early so there were no fatalities but there were still a few people who got injured.

She landed outside the front of the building and was about to open the door when it swung up and something came crashing into her.

It was man. Surprise surprise.

He had caught her off guard and accidentally knocked both of them to the ground. The pan was pinning her to the ground and gave her an apologetic yet charming smile. She rolled her eyes and was about to push him off her when he got up himself and offered her his hand.

She looked up at him skeptically. He seamed familiar. but she couldn't put her finger on it. The man wore a dark pair of glasses with a classic business suit and a dark trench coat.

He looked at his expensive watch then back to the Amazon. He didn't seamed as stunned as most people who see, let alone run into, a superhero would.

She gave the man a scowl and helped herself up. She bent over and started picking up all of her gifts that were now sprawled all over the ground. She could have sworn that the man had rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "Typical princess" before he bent down next to her and collected the remaining presents.

"Thanks," she offered as he handed her the remaining stuffed animals.

"My pleasure," he said as he flashed her a smile, "Sorry for knocking you over before. I sort of can't be seen here," he looked surprised at himself after he let that last comment slip.

Before she could respond, the man was briskly walking away. She shrugged her shoulders and entered the hospital without a second thought.

It had been a long day and the last patient Diana planned to visit was the little girl with breathing problems who was taken away in the ambulance with her brother last night.

She entered the room and looked around. No one was there. As she turned to leave a nurse walked in. She gave a surprised gasp at the heroin in front of her.

"Wow! Wonder Woman. Umm... Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where the girl staying in this room is? Oh Hera! She's not..."

"Oh! God no! She fine. Actually she's in the process of lung surgery."

"Wow. I didn't know the orphanage was that well off."

"It's not. A very generous donation was made for all of the kids in the accident last night."

"Interesting? You don't happen to know who he was do you?"

"Well I'm not actually supposed to say," she replied as if sharing the latest gossip, " Buuuuutt... It was Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

Diana was speechless.

"I know! Mmm! That man is fine! He was actually only here for a little while. He specifically made sure that the girl in this room got treated. Without his donation, she may not have been able to receive her surgery and she might not have survived."

Diana smiled as everything became more clear. Batman always kept his promises. No. Bruce always kept his promises. The real Bruce.

_End of flashback_

Diana let out a soft sigh. If she had to marry Bruce she would make it her personal mission to find the real one.

"So," Bruce started, dragging her out of her train of thought, "We have to get to know each other for when the deportation officer asks us about each other. And sense I already know just about everything about yo-"

"Wait. What? You do not know everything about me!"

He smirked, "Sorry Princess, but I kinda do."

"There's no way... Ok. Fine. Favorite color?"

"Easy, its dark blue followed closely by a deep scarlet red."

Blink. Blink, "Yea. Well... Yours is black," Diana responded as she crossed her arms in defense.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile, "Nope."

She glared at him as he kept his eyes on the road, "You're obviously lying. It doesn't take the world greatest detective to figure that out."

"Just because that is the base color of my uniforms attire, doesn't mean I love it. My actual favorite color is navy blue or a dark green. Depending on the day."

The super heroin rolled her eyes. Before she could respond, the car stopped and Bruce hurried to the other side to open the car door for her.

Normally she would never let anyone do that for her but under these circumstances she sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. So she smiled in Bruce's direction and let him take her arm and usher her into the restaurant. He returned her smile as he opened the door and let her in first.

Diana didn't mind. It was actually kind of nice. Granted she got this kind of treatment from men all the time. With Bruce it was different. As Batman he never did any of these things and as playboy Bruce... Well... He pretty much just hit on her. Still she couldn't tell if this was the real Bruce or the fake wedding Bruce. Great now there's four of them.

Diana's thoughts were put on pause as she took a look around. The Fox Garden was breathtaking. And even that, was an understatement. Their were high ceilings with crystal chandeliers hanging over every table which were set with gold lined china and silk-like table cloths. Fancy paintings were hanging on every eggshell white wall and a classy band was playing in the corner

"Ah! Mr. Wayne! I'm so glad you're joining us with..."

"Diana," she responded with a smile.

"Diana? As in the Wonder Woman?" Well that got everyone's attention, "I thought I recognized you from somewhere. And I can't say its a surprise that you have Mr. Wayne on your arm tonight . You're quite lucky, most of the woman would die for that chance."

Diana was about to respond when Bruce cut her off, "I believe I'm the only lucky one tonight." He said simply as he gazed onto her eyes lovingly. Diana gave him a soft smile before returning her attention to the hostess who was in awe of the stunning couple.

Bruce cleared his throat.

"Right... Umm... This way to your table," She escorted them to a more private table as all the eyes in the room followed them to their destination.

As soon as they got to the table, Bruce made his over to the nearest chair and pulled it out for Diana.

"Awww," Diana looked back to the hostess, "Oh. Right. I'll just be leaving. Have a nice dinner."

"Wow. We have quite an interesting effect on people," Bruce chuckled as he watched Diana sit down before taking his own seat.

"One of the many reasons I try not to make so many public appearance, but I guess I can't say the same for you. Can I?

"We'll one of us has to keep up a facade."

"Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it?" He responded as he took a sip of his water.

"You know. The whole double life," She said is a hushed tone.

"Well it was either that or I kill myself off."

"You were thinking about suicide?" She whispered in alarm.

"What! No! What I meant was going to fake the death of Bruce Wayne so I could take the full role as Batman."

"Oh. And why didn't you?"

"Well for starters, I'm pretty sure I would have either gone insane or worked myself to death in the first year. Not to mention all the women I would have to pass up."

Diana rolled her eyes, "Yea well, sorry for the inconvenience but there will be none of that until we get a divorce."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Before Diana could respond the waiter came up, "Are you ready to order?" Diana was about to answer when Bruce cut her off.

"Yes, I would like the 15oz Filet mignon, medium rare and My date will have the Thai Chicken Salad. Oh, and your fined bottle as well please."

"Excellent choices Sir. Your meal will be with you shortly," He took the menus and left the couple alone.

"Not bad. But not my favorite."

"I know. Your favorite is the number 19 on the Jade Palace takeout menu."

"Now that's just creepy. How do you even know that? I only ever order that when I'm alone in my apartment."

"You're forgetting one little detail... I am... The Batman."

"You are aware that you don't get a stalking immunity every time you say that. "

" What are you saying. Of course I do. It's my job to know other peoples secrets."

Diana shook her head, "Yea, the bad guys. Not mine. Should I even ask what secrets you know about me?"

Bruce smirked, "Probably not. Besides, it makes great blackmail."

Diana just groaned and put her face in her hands. She peaked through the cracks in her fingers to see Bruce looking at her in amusement, "This is no way to treat your new fiance you know."

"That reminds me," Bruce reached into his pants pocked and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and reveled an elegant yet relatively simple diamond ring, "I would get down on one knee but then all these people might not think we have been engaged for three months."

Bruce motioned for Diana to give him her hand. He delicately took it and slipped the silver engagement ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

Diana was speechless, "Wow. I-I don't know what to say," She admired the ring up-close.

"To be fair, you already said yes so don't even think about rejecting me now."

Diana gave him a light laugh, "I suppose you're right. Besides, If I said no I wouldn't get to keep the ring."

Bruce smiled as he watched the Amazon admire her newest accessory. The ring was his mothers. His father gave it to her after only 5 months dating. It was true love. With no complications in sight. At least himself and Diana were like them in one way. Both pairs were very passionate about helping others.

"A medium rare Filet Fignon, and a Thai Chicken Salad, with our signature wine the Chteau Margaux," he poured two glasses, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you," Diana replied before digging into her salad as the man left.

Bruce chuckled as he took a sip of his wine, "Looks like you've got quite an appetite."

"Hmm. Well unlike most of your dates I'm not just another anorexic barbie. I got to keep up my strength for when I have to kick your ass for when you try to blackmail me."

"Great. Exactly how did I get myself into an abusive relationship?"

Diana whacked him on the arm.

"You're not helping your case Princess," He smirked as the Amazon glared at him.

* * *

The rest of the meal went smoothly as Bruce told her about his life, past, likes, dislikes, and anything else he thought that the deportation officer might ask her. Bruce occasionally asked Diana about the things he didn't know about like her family details and about Themyscira.

Before they knew it, it was 9:05. Bruce paid the bill and took his napkin off of his lap.

"Ok Princess, ready to go?" Bruce asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

Diana sighed. She liked spending time with Bruce. He was easy to talk to and seamed interested in everything she said. Granted he was extremely witty his Playboy side peeked through every once in a while, thats what made him a little interesting and actually quite funny. He was beginning to change her thoughts about men. Nothing jurastic, but he was proof that men did have some hope.

"Earth to Amazon, we have go."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Diana was surprised when Bruce took her hand and gently started leading her out of the restaurant.

Before they got to the door, Bruce leaned over to Diana and whispered, "Relax, And no comments to the paparazzi."

Diana slowly felt herself unstiffen as she was lead out the door.

The cool wind hit her harder then expected. Before she knew it a thick coat was being wrapped around her shoulders. He gave Bruce a thankful smile before taking his warm hand again.

All of a sudden the press was surrounding them.

"Wonder Woman! Over here!"

Dozens of flashes went off.

"How long have you been in this secret relationship with Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce let go of her hand and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and tried leading her to the car, which the valet just drove up in.

"Are you pregnant with Bruce Wayne's child?"

Diana was appalled. It took all of her strength just to not punch that reporter square in the jaw.

Bruce finally managed to get the door open and Diana practically leaped in. Bruce jogged to the drivers side and started the engine as quickly as possible and drove away.

Bruce looked over at the Amazon. She seamed both livid and mortified.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just a little traumatized," Bruce gave her a small laugh, "Hey, do you mind if we drive to my apartment and collect all of my thing now."

"Don't mind at all. I just have to get back by 11 o'clock for patrol."

"Thanks. I don't have many things so I think we should be able to move it all tonight."

"Sounds good," he gave her a genuine smile, "Now tell me more about the Themyscira," Diana raise an eyebrow, "Please?"

She laughed, "Well, Ok. Because you begged.

* * *

**Is this a good length? I thought it was ok. ****Spoiler!**** Diana meets the Bat fam! I haven't even started the next chapter so it might be a while. I'll take any suggestions. Just Review!**


End file.
